Te quiero
by Little Mess
Summary: Porque hay una y mil formas de decir "Te quiero". Colección de drabbles sobre los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP

**Correo**

**Por: ziitah-TxE-**

Ella no comprendía porque le sudaban las manos ni porque se sentía tan nerviosa. Solo era un sobre, ella ya había abierto cientos de sobres con anterioridad, no sabia que tenia de diferente este.

Quizás se debía al hecho de que se lo mandaba Hiraguisawa…

Tomoyo no comprendía porque si se veían diario en la escuela, le mandaba una carta por correo. Con el alma en un hilo lo abrió.

_Estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo._

Esas simples palabras lograron petrificarla. Un sentimiento comenzó a inundarla a medida de que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— Yo también, Eriol…—

**Fin**

_¿Qué tal si de regalo de cumpleaños me dan un review? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a las CLAMP

**Examen**

Sakura movía instintivamente los pies, se mordía las uñas y si el profesor Terada se tardaba un minuto más en entregar las calificaciones de matematicas se arrancaría todos sus cabellos.

Depende de la nota que se sacará en ese examen descubriría si todo su sufrimiento – estudiar horas extras, todos los días, era una cruel tortura– habría valido la pena, y si su vida cambiaría apartir de ahora en adelante.

Si aprobaba le confesaría sus sentimientos a su querido tutor.

La hoja de su examen se deslizo en su pupitre

"_B…"_

—Felicidades Kinomoto, aprobaste — sonrió su tutor.

Inhaló

—Li… ¡Te quiero! —

**Fin**

_Hello, he vuelto amigos jujuju, tenía que publicar este reto si o si, aunque sean las 2:00 am y mañana tenga dos examenes muy importantes (apenas y me sé dos temas…) tenía que hacerlo._

_Deseenme muuucha suerte y tiempo para que pueda aprovar T.T_

_¿Un review para esta chica que se trasnochará estudiando historia universal?_


	3. Chapter 3

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a las CLAMP

**Minutos**

Chijaru caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda dando grandes zanjadas cada vez más rápidas.

Estaba furiosa.

Esa mañana en la escuela le había dicho muy feliz a Yamazaki que Yamamoto le pidió una cita y lo único que este le había respondido era una estúpida leyenda de la maldición de la familia Yamamoto.

Nada de celos, absolutamente nada.

Idiota.

¡¿Como él no se daba cuenta de que ella lo quería y él a ella también?

Aunque…

Ella también era una idiota, porque estaba dispuesta a esperar por él los minutos que fueran necesarios, solo para que él dijera:

_Te quiero_

**Fin**

**N/A:**

_Hola publico x) aquí les traigo el reto de la semana y de paso les aclaro algunos detalles que se me pasaron:_

_-Esta es una serie de drabbles, no son long-fics ni una historia larga común. Son drabbles de diversas parejas, donde el punto es que sean diferentes situaciones donde se trata de decir "te quiero" ahh de ahí el titulo x)_

_-Como quiero hacer una pareja diferente cada reto, ¿Que tal si me ayudan a escoger a la siguiente pareja? Me lo dicen en un review. ¿Ya?_

_Besos, cuidense :)_


	4. Chapter 4

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP

**Baño**

Touya Kinomoto no era un sujeto al que le asustaran las mujeres, aunque toda regla tiene su excepción:

Nakuru Akizuki.

¡Esa chica estaba loca!

Lo perseguía a todos lados, se tiraba encima de él, lo llamaba todas las noches, solo para insistirle de que eran el uno para el otro.

Suspiro mientras abría la puerta.

Ella estaba _ahí_.

En el baño de _hombres_

—¡Akizuki, ¿Qué rayos haces acá? —

—¡Tienes que aceptar que estamos destinados a estar juntos! —gritó.

Nakuru sonrió. Sabía que él algún día entendería que no estaba loca ni desquiciada.

Porque ella hacía todo eso únicamente por él.

_N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jeje, lo sé. Sé que me demoro mucho en actualizar otros fics pero miren que por lo menos actualizo esta colección de drabbles._

_¿Qué pareja quieren para el próximo reto? Diganmelo en un review ;)_

_Bye, bye._

Ziitah


	5. Chapter 5

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP

**Valor**

Él la observo con una sonrisa en el rostro durante todo el receso, no le importaba quedarse sin el almuerzo si es que podía verla reír alegre con sus amigos. Porque a pesar de que ella era menor que él, había logrado enamorarlo con tan solo esa forma de ser tan suya.

El profesor Terada suspiro.

Si tan solo ella fuera unos años mayor…

Negó con la cabeza, eso no importaba.

Algún día reuniría el valor que le faltaba para declararle sus sentimientos a Rika Sasaki y defenderlos de todos.

Mientras tanto, seguiría observándola cada receso, con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

**N/A: **_Hola, hola queridos lectores. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews: SON INCREIBLES. Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo drabble a pedido de uds de Rika & Terada jiji son tan lindos. Bueno, bueno, disculpen mucho la demora, ziitha lo siente mucho *ojitos de perrito abandonado* Jeje, para la siguiente pareja necesito que uds me dejen su review indicando que pareja quieren. Enserio chicos, sino a mi no se me ocurre que pareja hacer :S Traten de no repetir, a menos que ya se nos hayan acabado las parejas._

_Besos, les envio Shaorancillos y Eriol tamaño __petite__ para todos :D_


	6. Chapter 6

CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP

**Estación**

La miraba como hablaba y hablaba sin cesar. Yue descubrió que se puede sentir diferentes cosas a la vez.

—Querido Yue, necesito hablarte…

Amor.

—…Toya es tan apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, responsable. Creo que podría amarlo.

Dolor.

—¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¿Crees que este enamorada de él? Yue, dímelo ¡Oh dios mío! —. Los ojos de Ruby brillaban expectantes.

Sabía que era inútil intentar. Porque a pesar de que la estación cambie de invierno a primavera, ella seguiría viéndolo como su mejor amigo.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo sabes?

_Pero…_

—Hablas de él exactamente como yo habló de ti.

—¿Qué…?

_Puedo arriesgarme_

—Te quiero.

**Fin :)**

**N/A: **_Hola lectores. No, no. No se confundieron de fic, soy yo: ziitah-TxE- pero me cambie de username. Este me gusta más ^^ ahora soy Little Mess. Quiero contarles que me siento muy triste, wa. Cada vez tengo menos reviews. Siento que ya casi nadie lee esta coleccion de drabbles. Bueno ¿Les gusto? A su pedido, un Ruby & Yue. Me salio medio triste. En fin._

_¿Que pareja quieren para el siguiente drabble?_

_Besos & que se crucen con hermosos magos. Ya no les envio Shaorancillos y Eriol´s tamaño petite porque ubieron algunos que me los devolvieron ¬¬ así que solo les envió una imagen de un chocolate :D para que se les antoje wuajajajaja._

_Little Mess _


	7. Chapter 7

CCS pertenece a las CLAMP y no a mí, sino Tomoyo y Eriol serían pareja jaja. Que lo disfruten:

**Espada**

Hay veces en las que Fujikata Kinomoto aun sigue preparando el desayuno favorito de Nadeshiko. Veces en las que él aun se echa en la cama y se queda esperando que ella se acueste a su lado. Veces en que aun llega a casa con un ramo de flores que al final, termina dándoselas a Sakura.

Pero la peor de las veces era cuando aún susurraba "Te quiero" y esperaba una respuesta.

Era ahí en que Fujikata se daba cuenta de que el dolor de saber que ella ya no estaba era más grande que el de una espada.

—Nadeshiko…

**Fin**

**N/A: **_Hello lectores, esta vez me he retrasado, es que estuve desanimada por los reviews… pero bueno, me llego esta idea así que aquí la tienen. Díganme chicas ¿Qué tal, les gusto? Me salió triste, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió con la parejita que me mandaron jeje. Avisenme que otra pareja quieren, ahora si vale repetir y si quieren parejas fuera del cannon… vale pero que no sean tan… diferentes como: Eriol&Shaoran o cosas de ese estilo. Un Meiling&Toya lo acepto._

_Bueno, ¿Dejen review, si? Vamos, no cuesta y por cada uno que deje uno esta ayudando a que haya un perrito mas feliz :D ¿Si?_

_¡Besos!_

_Little Mess_


	8. Chapter 8

CCS no me pertenece chicas, bajen sus armas.

**Melancolía**

Estábamos en silencio, sin mirarnos, sentados uno al lado del otro, con los brazos cruzados.

Toya bufó.

Yo también.

Había vuelto a Japón para cursar la universidad con mi primo favorito y si bien comprendía que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos no podía evitar que mi corazón recordara la época de cuando éramos niños.

Y al parecer Kinomoto se había dado cuenta.

Así que aquí estábamos, luego de otra pelea sobre que debía sacarme a Shaoran de la cabeza.

Suspire, solo era… añoranza.

Aunque cuando estaba con Toya… era diferente.

_¿Sabes que junto a ti olvido la melancolía, la nostalgia?_

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**Hola chicas, edite este drabble porque me olvide colocar la parejita protagonista jeje XD error mío. Es un Meiling&Toya. Ya que me lo habían pedido varios. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora. ¿Que pareja quieren para el sguiente reto?_

_Cuidense, besos ;)_

**_Little Mess_**


	9. Fin

CCS no me pertenece. _Just for fun!_

* * *

**Fin de la coleccion de drabbles: Te quiero.**

**Porque las palabras no lo son todo.**

* * *

¿Cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar? No lo sabe.

De hecho, de lo único que esta seguro es que detesta a Yamamoto. Yamazaki desea que la maldición que invento sobre su familia sea cierta y que pronto muera atropellado por una estampida de vacas.

Oh, si, eso le gustaría mucho.

Él llevaba una buena vida, tenia buenos amigos, siempre leales, y por sobre todas las cosas, tenia a Chijaru, su mejor amiga desde que tiene uso de razón. Todo era perfectamente feliz y normal.

¡Hasta que, de pronto, todos se volvieron locos!

Tomoyo había llegado un día, muy colorada y con un sobre, y se había arrojado a los brazos del siempre tranquilo Hiraguisawa para darle un beso que dejo boquiabierto a medio alumnado en el patio de la escuela. ¡Y pensar que esos dos parecían tan tranquilos!

Luego Sakura, que en plena clase de matemáticas se le ocurrió confesar a gritos su amor por su tutor personal de matematicas, Shaoran Li. Ambos tan rojos como unos tomates salieron del aula por órdenes del profesor Terada, con una cita a la oficina del director de regalo, y, claro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿Las hormonas de todos se estaban activando a la vez o que?_

Las siguientes victimas de esa fiebre de amor fueron las menos esperadas.

Era un viernes como cualquier otro cuando de pronto se comenzó a correr el rumor de que encontraron al superior Toya Kinomoto y a Nakuru Akizuki en el baño de hombres del tercer piso en una situación… algo _acalorada._

¡Cuánto se rio al ver a los superiores rojos, sudorosos, con los uniformes desacomodados y muy, muy avergonzados, siendo regañados por un profesor camino a la oficina del director!

Si bien todo eso de las hormonas en ebullición y de Cupido haciendo de las suyas al principio le pareció realmente gracioso (_Vamos, que ahora él y Hiraguisawa podía molestar a Shaoran de más formas_) y entretenido, pero cuando fue el turno de Chijaru de ponerse de novia, todo dejo de tener gracia.

¡Era Chijaru, su mejor amiga! ¡La misma gruñona niña de trenzas de siempre! ¡No podía tener novio!

Por favor, ni siquiera era una _chica_. Era tosca, golpeaba más fuerte que Hiraguisawa, gritaba como una loca y podía ganarle a toda la clase en un concurso de quien come más y más rápido.

Las chicas eran delicadas y femeninas, como Tomoyo y Rika, tiernas como Sakura Kinomoto. Las chicas no maldecían peor que un marinero cada vez se les quemaba un pastel (_Es que ella jamas iba a entender que la pastelería no era lo suyo)_.

¿Pero acaso todo eso le importaba a Yamamoto? Por la forma que miraba el trasero de su mejor amiga, no.

Yamazaki maldijo internamente cuando los vio pasar por el parque de Tomoeda. Chijaru, tan bruta como siempre, no se daba cuenta que mientras ella jugaba por el pasamanos, Yamamoto le miraba el trasero sin ningún reparo.

¿Se podría saber, por el amor de Buda, _cuando_ se había comprado esos pantalones _tan ajustados_? ¿Y por que rayos había decidido usarlos en su estúpida cita?

Yamazaki admitió que él no era de esas personas que maldecían y detestaban a otras. Al contrario, él siempre estaba feliz, siempre era amigable. Pero por ciertos motivos que él tenía muy claro, no podía ser amable con Yamamoto, por más que Chijaru se lo pidiera (_Y eso que nunca le negaba algo a ella_)

¿Cuáles eran esos motivos?

Le estaba robando a su mejor amiga.

Era un imbécil.

Era un pervertido.

Desde que apareció, solo había traído dolores de cabeza.

Y ahora tenía otro motivo:

Por culpa de ese idiota, estaba pensando demasiado tiempo en Chijaru y en sus ridículos pantalones ajustados. Y eso lo asustaba.

.

.

.

—¿Seguro que no son celos? —preguntó Hiraguisawa, apoyando su espalda en el árbol de cerezo, en el patio de la escuela.

—Seguro, Hiraguisawa. Solo no quiero que Chijaru caiga bajo la maldición de las mujeres de la familia Yamamoto ¿Sabias que cada luna llena, las mujeres de esa fami…

—Si, claro —le cortó el ingles, acomodándose sus gafas. —Yo creo que son celos. ¿Tú que opinas, Shaoran?

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Son celos. Y no nos mires así Yamazaki, es bastante obvio, créeme. Además… —Shoran se sonrojó. —Yo también me sentía así cuando algún chico, ya sabes… miraba de esa manera a Sakura.

—Tú te sientes así cada vez que alguien siquiera habla con Sakura, pequeño Shaoran —dijo, riéndose, Eriol.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate!

Eriol rió.

—En fin, ¿Qué harás ahora, celosillo? —le preguntó Hiraguisawa, volviendo a mirarlo.

Yamazaki miró a sus amigos, sorprendido.

—¿Hacer? ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer?

Hiraguisawa sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Bueno, tienes dos opciones. Seguirte negando lo obvio y dejar que Yamamoto le siga observando el trasero o aceptar que te haz enamorado de tu mejor amiga, decirle lo que sientes… y hacerle una pequeña e inofensiva broma a Yamamoto, de paso.

Oh, lo de la broma no sonaba nada mal, podia hacerle creer que hace muchisimos años sus antepasados habian conjurado a un demo...

Un momento.

El siempre risueño Yamazaki palideció de repente. ¿Seria posible que estuviera enamorado de Chijaru?

Eriol lo vio dudar. "Quizá necesitamos métodos mas drásticos" pensó el ingles.

—He escuchado por ahí que Yamamoto ha invitado a Chijaru a su su casa y no precisamente para que conozca a sus padres...

El sonriente dejó de respirar.

—Silencio. Miren quienes se acercan —dijo Shaoran, de repente, señalando a la izquierda.

Yamazaki volteó y vio acercándose a Tomoyo, Sakura y Chijaru, quien por primera vez en muchos días venia sin Yamamoto. Pero ni siquiera eso lo alivio un poco.

—¡Yamazaki! Quería preguntar si podrías venir a mi casa el viernes para ayudarme a estudiar…

Pero antes de que completara la frase, él había salido corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

Yamazaki caminaba hacia su última clase del viernes, tratando de ignorar las miradas y susurros a su alrededor. Pensó que seria buena idea imaginar algo gracioso (y falso) de cada uno de ellos, pero de inmediato desistió. Toda la semana no había podido siquiera pensar en algo divertido.

Unas chicas de su salón pasaron a su lado, hablando muy bajito mientras lo señalaban "disimuadamente", aunque era comprensible. Que Yamazaki, el chico más bromista y alegre de toda la escuela, estuviera más serio que un muerto, callado y taciturno era algo raro.

Pero rarísimo, por no decir sobrenatural, era que lleve una semana sin hablarle a Chijaru Mihara.

El chico no escuchaba los rumores, seguía caminando sin ganas, como un zoombie hasta que dobló en una esquina y una mano lo jalo dentro de un armario.

—Por los calzones de Buda… ¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo el chico, con un gran dolor en el trasero.

—¡Tú, grandísimo idiota!

Golpe.

Yamazaki se estaba sobando su brazo, el izquierdo, que había recibido uno de los puñetazos más fuertes de toda su vida. Ajustó su mirada a la oscuridad y…

Tragó saliva.

—¿Chijaru?

—¡No, que va, tu abuela! —gritó, con ironía, su mejor amiga, con los ojos rojos y vidriosos. —¡Si serás tonto, Yamazaki!

Él no sabia que hacer. Realmente _detestaba_ verla llorar.

—¿Po… Por que estas llorando?

Ella sollozo con furia y volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! ¡Llevas ignorándome toda la semana, actuando como si estuviera muerta! —le reclamó, limpiándose las lagrimas de una sola vez. Clavo su mirada en él. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te busqué, trate de hablar contigo muchas veces ¡Tu simplemente huias de mí!

Ella verdaderamente parecía _herida_.

Yamazaki no sabia que contestarle, en cualquier otro caso hubiera mentido, pero no podía, no a ella. Pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad. No le podía decir que toda la semana la estuvo evitando porque estaba confundido, porque tenía miedo. Necesitaba pensar, _solo_. Necesitaba descubrir que rayos le estaba ocurriendo con ella, porque le daba celos verla con Yamamoto, porque, de pronto, todo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos, en su forma de verla.

—Yo… tú no me necesitabas —dijo una parte de la verdad. —Estabas muy bien acompañada de Yamamoto y…

Chijaru volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Eres un tonto, estúpido, idiota, Yamazaki! ¡Ya no estoy con Yamamoto! —le dijo, entre golpe y golpe. Él la miro, sorprendido. —¡Le termine apenas comenzaste a ignorarme, le termine por ti! Y te hubieras enterado antes si tan solo me hubieras escuchado cuando trate de hablar contigo.

Yamazaki la miró, extasiado, enternecido, simplemente bailando de felicidad internamente. ¡Chijaru había terminado con cabeza de vaca de Yamamoto _por él_! Su Chijaru volvía a ser de él, y _de nadie más_.

—¿Es… Es en serio? Chijaru, tú… ¿Hiciste eso _por mi_? —preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Ella comenzó a llorar, nuevamente.

—¡Por supuesto, tonto! Oh, Yamazaki eres tan ciego… — sollozó.

Èl se acercò aun mas. A pesar de estar ilógicamente feliz, le dolia el hecho de verla llorar asi por su culpa.

—Vamos, Chijaru… no llores. Por favor. —Yamazaki se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, llorando mientras lo insultaba en susurros, frente a él. Estaban realmente muy cerca, pero a él no le importo. Estiro su mano a su mejilla. Ella alzo su mirada hacia él.

Y ella podría estar con los ojos hinchados y rojos, moqueando, con la cara empapada y diciendo groserías, pero a Yamazaki nunca le había parecido tan hermosa.

_¿Realmente se había enamorado de Chijaru?_

—¡Oh, no me digas que hacer! Todo es tu culpa ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

—¿A que te refieres?

—¡A esto! —dijo, agarrándolo por el cuello con fuerza, empujándolo hacia ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos.

Y Yamazaki comprendió que ya no tenía que responderse._ Chijaru ya había respondido por él._ Yamazaki se dejó perder en el beso y ya no le preocupó ni un poco el hecho de que a quien estaba besando (_¡Y de que manera la estaba besando!_) era su mejor amiga. Al contrario, _le encantaba_.

Dejo que sus labios expresaran lo que quería decir.

_Yo también te quiero, Chijaru._

**Fin.**

* * *

****_**N/A:**__Hola lectores, hace tiempo que no me veian por aqui, a que los sorprendi, cierto?_

_Esto sera lo ultimo que tengo planeado escribir sobre Sakura y sus amigos. Siendo honestos, ya casi ninguno de los autores que escribía sobre este canon ha vuelto a escribir. Yo quería (y quiero) terminar los fics que había empezado y ya lo hice con esta colección de drabbles tan tierna :D es un capitulo largo, como despedida. Gracias por haberme acompañado todo estos años con esta colección. Los quiero, adiós!_

_P.D: Aun asi sigo escribiendo sobre Harry Potter y Twilight. Busquenme en mi profile y en mi twitter AleGotelli_

_Peace and Love._


End file.
